Alien 5
by Barry G
Summary: The 5th Alien Film As Told By Barry G.


Alien 5  
  
Author's Note: Hello! My name is Barry G. and I am a huge, and I mean huge fan of the Alien movies. I have waited many years for there to be a 5th Alien film, however to my disappointment it has not come out yet. So, I have written Alien 5, which is my addition and or tribute to the other Alien films. I'm not writing this to violate any copyrights and am not making any kind of personal gain except maybe the satisfaction of writing this piece. Also, I will be adding to this story every so often until its done, so read what I have now, and come back later to read the end.  
  
Chapter 1  
Awaken  
  
Ship: The Baralax  
Ship Status: Oil Freighter licensed under Zeracon Enterprises  
Year Manufactured: 3110  
Crew: 4  
Programmed Coordinates: Planetoid LV-499  
  
The immense space freighter the Baralax floated through space at a riveting pace, its crew still sound asleep in their cryo-tubes. All around the ship, millions of stars could be seen, twinkling so brightly that each one could have been mistaken for the sun in the Earth's solar system. For a long while all was still aboard the Baralax and the only sounds to be heard were the beeping and buzzing noises that the ship's computer made. All of a sudden the ship's computer, Mother, started up as it received the Baralax's current position in outer space and knew that it was time to wake up the crew from their deep sleep. The room which held the cryo-tubes in the ship brightened as the lights were instantly turned on by Mother. The cryo- tubes's glass gleamed from the bright light and suddenly began to make beeping noises. The cryo-tubes were beginning to open up. "Twasssap!" the doors to all of the cryo-tubes opened wide as Mother woke up the sleeping crew.  
  
Captain Jack Frodson awoke before all the others, and he quietly began to get dressed. He looked around the room and stared at the room's computer monitor. It read with green-glowing letters; "BARALAX HAS REACHED ITS PROGAMMED CORRODINATES. SHIP WILL LAND ON PLANETOID LV-499 IN EXACTLY 2 HOURS AND 47 MINUTES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CO-OPERATION..."  
  
"That's just great! No we're going to have to go to an uncharted planet and search for oil. The others are just going to love this!" Jack muttered.  
  
"What's that Captain?" Bart Hanson the ship's mechanic asked as he put on his glasses.  
  
"Geez...you scared me! I didn't know that you were awake yet." Jack stammered.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you. Anyway, I see you've seen the good news." Bart said as he got dressed.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately I did. But hey, we knew that this was going to happen when we started this damn job."  
  
"It's not that bad Jack. I mean we only have to search new planets for oil every few years, and besides, this job pays well, very well." Bart said as he lit his cigar.  
  
"First of all Bart, don't call me Jack it's Captain to you, and second of all stop smoking that crap right now or I'll throw you off this ship! You got me?"  
  
"Yes, I read you loud and clear, Jack." Bart said as he blew a smoke ring right into Jack's face.  
  
"When we get back home Bart, you're a dead man." Jack said as he opened the room's door and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared. Not!" Bart laughed as he began to wake up the others.  
  
The crew of the Baralax sat around an oval shaped table eating and talking for the first time in 10 months.  
  
"So tell me, LV-499, is it home to any little green men?" Charles Vanscan asked as he burst out laughing.  
  
"Good joke Charles!" Carry Johnson laughed.  
  
"Well his joke wasn't all that funny you know. I mean there could be aliens on LV-499, no ones ever set foot on that planet. That's what I hate about this job, I hate always doing everything first." Jack said.  
  
All of a sudden Bart began coughing and it appeared that he was choking on something.  
  
"Are you alright Bart?" Carry asked sounding very worried. But Bart didn't answer her question, he was lying on the floor, blood gushing out from his chest. 


End file.
